


Super family

by Unicxrnby89



Series: Supercorp oneshots [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Nightmares, Pregnancy, Short, SuperCorp Family, Tired Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicxrnby89/pseuds/Unicxrnby89
Summary: Kara is exhausted but she offers solace to her son after a nightmare, Lena is pregnant on their second child and sends Kara to the boys room.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp oneshots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1358857
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142





	Super family

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’m sorry for the shortness and for the lousy narrative but I wrote this on my notes and I’ve not been able to edit it due to an internet outage but I wanted to post it because it’s cute. 
> 
> I hope you like it and I’m up for some prompts on my tumblr... I’m bored and I don’t know what to write basically so hit me up with prompts :)

Kara didn’t even bother taking off her suit when she got home, she’s gotten the feeling she will be called again in the middle of the night for another super emergency. 

Lena noticed the rough and cold material against her skin when Kara leans into her to kiss her temple before leaning back with a tired groan, her wife must be utterly tired if she is not willing to take off her suit to sleep. Lena turned around and wrapped her arm on Kara’s middle. 

“Honey, you need to take off your suit,” Lena muttered against the unusual hot skin of her wife neck and Lena wondered if Kara might be getting sick. 

“Mhm” Kara hummed affirmatively in response but didn’t move. 

“Honey?” Lena tried again and Kara snored in reply. Lena giggles and let it pass, she couldn’t take off her suit for her anymore, there was a 4 month old belly in the middle, so she let her sleep with the suit on. 

It took longer than usual to wake up Kara, her senses usually sharp at any sound or movement around her did take more time to react only showing how tired she was from being outside stopping world domination... again. 

“Mama,” a small voice called her again from across de hall. Kara knew who he was but it was difficult to pull herself out of her slumber. “Mama, please,” she heard again this time snapping out of her sleep at the sound of distress in his voice. 

“Daniel, is it you? Are you okay?” Kara asked from her spot still not ready to get up. Lena moved a little further into her letting her know that she was being loud and the brunette was trying to sleep. 

“Mama, I’m scared... I think there’s a monster under my bed...” his voice quivered like he was crying. 

“Okay, baby, why don’t you come here?” Kara asked softly making sure she wasn’t going to wake up Lena but loud enough for him to hear. Of course, Daniel was not giving in, he wanted his mama in his room, and if this was another night Kara would’ve complied for the sake of his baby boy but, she was extremely tired and despite how selfless she is, her body was demanding tranquility and no movement, that is.

“Mama, I can’t, it’s dark,” he replied with his voice cracking even more, it hurt to hear that. “ Please come,” he called once more. 

Kara wouldn’t normally have done what she did but really, she was exhausted. 

“Lena?” She nudged her to wake up a little. “Can you please go get Dan?” She pleaded and the brunette groaned moving away from her but not getting up to go to Daniel’s room.

“He said mama not mommy, so you go...”Lena protested before turning around in the bed. 

Kara sighed in defeat before reuniting all her strength to stand up. She scratched her head as she yawn while walking to the boy’s room.

“I’m here, I’m here, are you okay?” She said between a yawn as she turn in the light. The small boy was sitting in the middle of his car bed with his blue sheets pooled around his hips. He was wearing dinosaur pajamas and his hair was disheveled from tossing around in the bed. 

“Mama, can you call mommy?” He asked softly and Kara had to fight down a groan at that but gave him a smile nonetheless. 

“Why don’t we go to mama and mommy’s bed tonight, uh?” Kara offered instead. If she hadn’t be so tired she would have offer to stay with me until he falls asleep again, not like she hasn’t done it before but today was different and Lena wouldn’t object to have their kid on the bed with them for a night. 

Truth was that, Lena and Kara have been trying to get Daniel to sleep alone for a while because he was big enough to do so and with Lena’s pregnancy it was difficult for them to have an extra person there. 

“Are you sure?” He asked sheepishly. “Mommy said I need to sleep in my bed, that I’m a big boy,” the 6 years old boy said remind Kara of her wife’s words. 

“I know baby, but mommy is tired and she can’t come right now, she and the baby need to sleep, okay?” 

“Can’t you sleep with me here? I don’t want to make mommy uncomfortable,” he said lowering his head. 

“Yes, we can do that,” Kara agreed despite her tiredness because her son was right and Lena was indeed in the need of uninterrupted sleep. “Move to the side,” she instructed walking to his bed to lay down beside him, the small black-haired boy cuddled her side almost instantly and placed a kiss on her cheek in a grateful gesture. 

The boy had no trouble falling asleep again now that supergirl was laying down with him, protecting him of any monster that could haunt him in his dreams. Kara laid awake just holding the boy against her body reminding herself of the promise she made when she found out about Lena’s first pregnancy. 

No matter how tired she was she will always protect her little -but growing- family. 

She left her son’s room and went to hers to find Lena was still asleep hugging a full boxy size pillow that had the El-House symbol on it, the Superpillow as Lena calls it. 

Kara leaned in and kiss her wife’s temple before rushing to the balcony to fly downtown where a strike team from the DEO was fighting a bunch of aliens and her assistance was requieres. She fought with newly acquired energy knowing that her wife, son and upcoming baby were safe at home as she promised they would be


End file.
